Gabby Helps Sky
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Gabby is back at Sky's house and this time Sky has a question on hopes Gabby can help her out on the answer. Will Gabby know the answer or make one up just to help her friend Sky? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for no anyone who owns and or works for Disney and or Disney's Gabby Duran & The Unsittables in in anyway. This story is requested by ThunderWaveXXX

* * *

Gabby is back "babysitting" her friend Sky who happens to be telepathic. She did not had on the blond wig when she went to school with Gabby that day. Sky was glad that her father had left soon after Gabby came by. Mostly because she was

curious on the teenage thing about Masturbationen after running into some girls talking about it when they were walking past her when a sea of students flooded the hallway.

She looked at her first human friend and told her what was on her mind. Gabby was shocked to hear this. She had some idea what to do and agree to teach her. The two young teens got naked as that was Gabby's understanding they need to be naked. The two lay on the bed and Gabby started to rub her hairless pussy. Sky watched and copied what Gabby was doing.

It wasn't long when the girls started moaning. At one point Sky was now rubbing Gabby's pussy with her other hand. Gabby stopped rubbing her pussy and closed her eyes so Sky could take over. Sky was doing a great job and was truly learning fast. Gabby found herself rubbing Sky's pussy. She never touched another girl before like this. Obviously the same can be said about Sky.

The girls hands moved faster onto one another's pussies as they were getting wet. Eventually Gabby's fingers slipped into Sky's pussy causing the alien girl to moan. Gabby's two fingers keep going in and out of her friends pussy as they moaned away. Soon Sky's fingers slipped into Gabby's pussy. Now both girls where finger fucking one another.

The room was filling up with the smells of young female hormones. Two fingers endes being three and once that happened, it wasn't long until they were reaching their edge to get their first orgasom. Even though Gabby knew the basics of self plusear she never thought about doing it. Mostly because of her up tight younger sister who would give hundreds of reasons why Gabby should not do it and even tell their mom.

Then it happened both girls shook as they where feeling their orgasoms. However soon Sky's body was doing something that Gabby wont find herself doing until a few years later and that was squirting. Sky squirted like a volcano shooting high to the ceiling above them and crashing down like rain. It wasn't a whole lot what Sky's kind would normally do when they are a little older but still a lot in Gabby's and Sky's mind.

After the squirting and shaking had stopped the girls took a breather. Their hands slipped out of each others pussies. Shortly after Sky tuned her head to Gabby and Gabby did the same. Shortly after they found themselves making out with Sky on top as they grind their pussies on to each others. The moaning began once again.

The grinding went faster and faster as the girls continued to make out. Something in Sky told her to do something. Something Gabby was not even thinking. The two broke their kiss and Sky was kissing her way down. She started to kiss on Gabby's A cup breasts that one day would become nice and round Ds for the boys to love to see. Gabby placed her hand on the. Back of Sky's head.

That was when she started to suck on Gabby's breasts. She sucked away leaving a hickey on each breast before kissing her way down to Gabby's pussy. Gabby really moaned once she felt something different then fingers going into her pussy and that was Sky's tongue. Sky somehow knew how to eat out a pussy. She wondered if she happened to bump into someone they knew how to do it.

Either way she was eating out Gabby causing the Earth girl to moan. Gabby kept moaning as she placed her hands on the back of Sky's bald head. Sky was enjoying the taste of Gabby's pussy. Soon enough Gabby found herself shaking to another orgasom. Sky made her way back where the two made out once more. Shortly after Gabby stopped shaking, Sky found herself onto her back.

When the kiss broke Gabby was kissing her way down and started to kiss and suck on Sky's nubs that were barely A cups. Nonetheless Sky was moaning and she really moaned when Gabby was eating her out. Sky's eyes were closed as her hands were on the back of Gabby's head. Gabby did the best what she could do. As she did everything Sky did to her.

It was just enough for Sky to start to shake before squirting into and onto Gabby's face and mouth. It was just the same amount of squirting from earlier but this time Gabby's face was blocking the squirting from reaching the ceiling. Gabby for one did not mind the taste as it had a sweet taste to it. After Sky finished squirting the two made out one more time.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
